Ever stricter legal requirements with respect to the permitted emission of pollutants of internal combustion engines which are arranged in motor vehicles make it necessary to implement various measures which can reduce the emission of pollutants. A starting point in this context is to lower the emission of pollutants which are generated during the combustion process of the air/fuel mixture. In this context, extremely precise metering of fuel is advantageous.
In addition, in this context it is also advantageous if multiple injections take place during a working cycle at least in certain operating states.